narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koyanomyoin
|image=PKH KoyanomyoinComplete.png |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Koyanomyoin |literal english=God of Mount Koya |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Hiden, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |related jutsu= Susanoo, Amenoishin, Reiyuigon, Reihogosha, Rankyō |users=Jigoku Ōtsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Koyanomyoin is a unique ability stemming from Jigoku Ōtsutsuki's Rinnegan. It is an immensely gigantic, humanoid being composed of the users chakra, capable of surrounding and fighting for the user. Attributes When activated, the user absorbs all ambient energy from their surroundings, converting it into the user's chakra as Koyanoyoin takes form from the ground up. As a result, the surrounding temperature of the environment drops to near absolute zero. While the construct is usually formed around the user, it can be formed elsewhere and even move independent of the user. This allows it to protect the user on a whim while taking actions according to the users will or even aid the user like a teammate would. A unique attribute about Koyanomyoin is that it can change its attributes to block either physical or spiritual attacks. When blocking physical attacks, it is susceptible to spiritual attacks, and while blocking spiritual attacks, it is subsceptable to physical attacks. When utilizing both at the same time, it is able to become completely intangible, though it won't be able to interact with targets. By altering its structure, it becomes more fortified and much harder to penetrate, especially when it's completely formed. When damaged, Koyanomyoin is able to regenerate by absorbing energy from its surroundings a short period after. When advancing it to its completely state, it will heal all damage, regardless of the time waited. Although the Koyanomyoin acts as a massive defense for the user, the user can alter what the guardian blocks, using the aforementioned method. Despite this, the user is capable of utilizing both physical and spiritual attacks from within the construct as it passes through, regardless of its defensive state. Being an avatar on the users behalf, it isn't limited like in terms of size. The user is able to alter the size of the being to their body, or can upscale it. At its full potential, it can dwarf even a Complete-Body Susanoo, a notable example being 's. Koyanomyoin possesses rather unique capabilities. For one, when Koyanomyoin is formed, and gains its own chakra reserves, its chakra and life-force are linked to the user in a rather complex manner. Because of this link, the guardian itself is able to take much more damage than normal, while Jigoku takes none of the damage it receives. It boasters tremendous life force, enabling its user to survive otherwise fatal techniques that would normally kill them. Alongside that ability, it is able to utilize any abilities the user would, but upscaled, utilizing its own energy to do so. This makes the user exceptionally dangerous, as the guardian itself is able to utilize deadly techniques alongside the user, more than doubling the fire power the user already has. In doing so, it gains the ability to autonomously generate its own energy as it a living body would, and even gains an energy reserve, similar to the chakra reserves shinobi have. Ability wise, Koyanomyoin is superior to the likes of the Susanoo and is able to compete with other guardian entities such as Amenoishin, Reiyuigon and even the Reihogosha. It's size guarantees it can compete with them, while because it has access to its users abilities, but on a more potent scale, it may very well outclass them. When it needs to empower itself, if is able to draw on the World's Dragon Veins (Kairyumyaku) and in doing so, it can empower itself.